Mar's Legacy Begins
by ChristopherC
Summary: Set after Jak 3. Spoilers for all 3 games. Jak's destiny has only begun, but he doesn't know if he's ready for the challenges ahead. Rated M just in case.


This story is going to open with the end cutscene from Jak 3. I simply copied from the subtitles what was said. I am going to use "MH" to refer to Metal-Heads after a certain point in this chapter, and any time I want to after that. "FG" will stand for Freedom Guard. "KG" will be short for Krimzon Guard.

I don't own anything! Except the plot. Also, I may or may not use phrases from books, movies, tv shows, and other things I can remember. I do not own them, but I will use them.

* * *

"Thank you brave people of this planet. Onin, Samos, and all… your strength and wisdom in these dark times give us reason to fight on."  
"My life's work, it turns out, was spent searching for a bunch of furballs." Samos said.  
"Onin says, it is a great day for the universe." Pecker said.  
"Jak, you are the greatest of heroes. You have turned the tide against the Dark Makers, and together, we will win this war."  
"But dude, there are like way more challenges in the future." The Precursor who talked like a surfer said.  
"Duh… or was it the past?" The Precursor who appeared to be the not-so-bright-one of the bunch suddenly asked.  
"Yes! Yes! I was getting to that."  
"More adventures? Where have I heard that before?" Jak replied.  
"We need heroes like you to help us protect the universe, Jak."  
"Then you can call me by my first name… by what my father called me, Mar." Jak said.  
"Wait, Jak is Mar? The Mar?" Ashelin interjected, with a smirk on her face.  
"Come then Mar, no time like the present."  
"You coming, Dax?" Jak asked.  
"Naw… I got all I need right here, baby. But if you need me, and I know you will, you know where to find me." Daxter answered, as he leaned back into Tess's lap.  
"Oh, Daxter! My little hero!" Tess said.  
"We owe you much, Daxter. For all you've done. For you bravery in the face of incredible danger, we shall grant you your deepest desire."  
"Ya know… I could really use a snazzy pair of pants… like yours!" Daxter replied, getting up from Tess's lap. The Precursor who seemed to be the leader immediately aimed his staff at Daxter, and a beam of light shot out towards him. He was then wearing his desired pants.  
"Wow, those are really sharp. I wish I had a pair just like that." Tess exclaimed.  
"Be careful what you wish for…" The leader then proceeded to turn his staff at the unsuspecting Tess, who, in a flash of light, was turned into an Ottsel, just like Daxter. (without said pair of pants, I might add.)  
"Don't worry honey, you get used to it." Daxter told her. "Oh, and you may want to shave some parts. Trust me on that."  
"Hey, thanks for everything, partner!" Jak suddenly said, interrupting what would have been Tess and Daxter's kiss, just as Daxter had done two too many times before.  
"You are a great hero, Daxter." Seem said.  
"This is gonna be good. They think I'm a god. And they're right!" Daxter replied, as Tess shook her head at Daxter's words.  
"Our hero!" came from many Precursors at once, as the Precursor ship opened up with a bright light protruding.  
"Huh… this is going to be a long trip." Veger said.  
"Where do ya think you're going little bugger? I've decided I want me own sidekick and you've been nominated. We're gonna be a great team. Just don't make me angry." Kleiver said to the Ottsel.  
"Are you ready, Jak? We have something to show you."  
"What?" Jak questioned.  
"The universe!" The Precursor leader replied. Jak apparently followed him into the ship as the door closed, and the ship took off into the sky.  
As everyone watched the Precursor ship leave, Daxter and Tess heard someone moving behind them. They looked behind them, then turned back to the front. Then, with shock on their faces, turned back again to make sure they weren't seeing things.  
"I couldn't leave ya, Dax. With all our adventures ahead… you wouldn't last a second without me." Jak said to them.  
"Ah… what a team we are!" Pecker said.  
"Yeah? Well, the next adventure, I call the shots. Put 'er there partner. HA! Psych!" Daxter cried as he retracted his hand before Pecked could high-five him. "Oh yeah, life is good." 

"Well, everybody, that's a wrap!" Daxter said.  
Everyone just stood there and watched as the Precursor ship left their sight.  
"Hello! Can anyone hear me?"  
"We hear ya, Dax." Jak replied.

* * *

After everything had settled down, Jak, Keira, Torn, Ashelin, Daxter, Tess, Sig, Samos, Onin, and Pecker were all invited to the Naughty Ottsel for yet another celebration. Daxter hadn't known what to do really, but he offered Seem an invite to the celebration anyway. Seem made some excuse to decline, then walked off. Ashelin, Torn, Onin, and Pecker went back to Haven City not long after the invite.  
"More adventures, hmm?" Samos wondered.  
"I think I need a vacation." Jak said.  
"Remember, this time I call the shots!" Daxter reminded.  
"As opposed to me, Dax? You know it was the Precursors who guided my journey. Them, Samos, and Onin." Jak added quickly as he received a slight glare from Samos.  
"Jak, all that's happened was what was meant to happen." Samos said.  
"Am I meant to have a vacation now?" Jak asked.  
"Hahahahaha!" Samos and Sig both laughed.  
"You never know what the future may hold, Jak." Samos answered. 

As it turns out, the future held an almost immediate night's sleep as soon as Jak was presented with a bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Finding out who your father was only moments before his death, finding out the Precursors were really ottsels, defeating some Dark Makers, and that kiss… It was really too much to think about and deal with for being just one day's worth of events. Jak's thoughts lingered on that last part just a little longer than the rest, as he slipped into a restful slumber.

* * *

Jak awoke to the sound of Sig's voice.  
"How ya feelin', chili pepper?"  
"I'm doing fine, Sig." Jak replied.  
"You up for some clean up?"  
"What the? Clean up?"  
"Yeah, those Metal-Heads never take a break, unlike someone here I know…" Sig let those last words hang in the air. Jak was just about to tell him how much had happened yesterday, when Daxter walked in.  
"I see sleeping beauty has finally decided to join us." Daxter said.  
"Sleeping Beauty? What's with you guys?" Jak questioned.  
"Well, I wouldn't expect you to know, seein' as how you just woke up… but you've been asleep for two days." Sig answered.  
"Two days! How come nobody tried to wake me up?"  
"Who says nobody tried?" Daxter cut in. "I jumped up and down on your chest a few times, but then I called it quits. And, you missed the big party."  
"Party?"  
"Yeah, the party at the Naughty Ottsel. You slept right through it." Daxter replied.  
"Right, the party… But, didn't everyone wonder about me?" Jak asked.  
"They sure did, but I told 'em you were getting some well-deserved rest here in Spargus. They were all still a little worried, but I said you were just tired." Sig answered. "I guess I was right."  
Jak gave him a funny look at this comment.  
"Don't get me wrong, cherry. I woulda told Samos if I thought it was serious." Jak seemed satisfied with that answer.  
"Now what about those Metal-Heads?"  
"Wait a second there, chili pepper. You're gonna be needin' this." Sig said, as he gave Jak his gun and Jet-board. "Now, suit up. 'Mar's' armor is over there in the corner. Hehe." Jak laughed as well at this statement. Mar's armor. It sure is.

* * *

Jak and Daxter met up with Sig in the garage.  
"Is there more activity at the Metal-Head nest for us to take care of, Sig?" Jak asked.  
"That's not where we're goin', cherries." Sig replied. "Torn said they needed a little help over in Haven, and I couldn't turn down a Metal-Head stomp. You two up for it?"  
"Nothin' we can't handle." Jak said.  
"Fish in a barrel, baby. Fish in a barrel." Daxter quipped. 

When they arrived in Haven, they went straight to the Freedom HQ in north Haven City. Torn looked a little surprised to see Jak, he had only been expecting Sig to show up. Sig had said that Jak was just too exhausted from all that had happened.  
"Jak… I wasn't expecting to see you here." Torn said.  
"That's a fine hello!" Daxter cut in.  
"What's up with this mission, Torn?" Jak asked. Business as usual.  
"Well, we need to retake the city, Jak. The KG bots are one thing, but the Metal-Heads have proven more dangerous in the past. We want to take them out." Torn explained.  
"Blowing up the top of that spire just wasn't enough for ya, huh Torn?" Jak said.  
"Don't get me wrong, Jak. Going in there and blowing the spire struck a good blow to the Metal-Heads, but they are far from defeated." Torn countered.  
"So, what's the plan?" Jak asked.  
"The plan is, we kick some Metal-Head ass!" Sig said.  
"The plan is," Ashelin said, "we use a new type of bomb to destroy all of the Metal-Heads at once."  
"If this bomb can do all that, why haven't you used it yet?" Jak questioned.  
Ashelin sighed as she explained the bomb once again.  
"The bomb, when detonated, releases a toxic gas that kills everything it comes into contact with."  
"Then, what's the problem?" Jak asked. "Just seal the Metal-Heads in with something and then fire the bomb down into the spire."  
"The problem is, Jak, the Metal-Heads seem to know something's up." Torn interjected.  
"They're attacking our forces with everything they've got." Ashelin put in.  
"It's taking everything we've got to hold them back and maintain ground on the KG front as well." Torn said. "We need you to go in there and create a diversion. You need to attract enough of the MH forces away from the Port opening to their domain as you possibly can. If you can hold their attention long enough, we might be able to push them back into and enclose them in their sector of the city."  
"What's my out?" Jak countered.  
"Haven Forest." Torn said.  
"WHAT!" Daxter practically yelled into Torn's ear. Everyone jumped, because he had been perfectly quiet up 'til then.  
"I said, Haven Forest." Torn replied.  
"We should be able to make it, Dax." Jak said. Daxter shook his head in disbelief.  
"I can't believe we're still getting the crappy missions." The ottsel muttered.  
"I just have one question, Torn." Jak said. "What would you do without me?"  
At this comment, Sig chuckled a bit. Torn glared at him.  
"Jak, it's good to have you back." Ashelin said as they were going out the door.  
"She still got the hots for ya, Jak." Daxter said as they sped off for the Port.  
"I don't know how to deal with that right now, Dax." Jak replied.  
"I could think of a few things to do with that, if ya know what I mean." Daxter said.

* * *

Sig's voice brought them back to the present, as they landed near the Naughty Ottsel.  
"You cherries ready for some Metal-Head mashin'?"  
"You know it." Jak replied.  
"Quit holdin' us up, Mr. poopsy bear!" Daxter cried.  
"I wouldn't be mentionin' that in public, cherry, if ya know what's good for ya…" Sig said as he gave Daxter a dirty look. The moment passed, and Sig returned to his previous manner.  
"You gotta get as many of them bugs to follow ya as you can, Jak."  
"Just tell me when." Jak said.  
"Be ready. We'll wait for a break in their attacks, then I'll give 'em a shot with my Peacemaker. That'll be your cue, Jak."  
"How am I going in?" Jak asked. He hadn't thought of that yet.  
"Huh? I figured you'd just rush on in there and do, well, whatever it is you do…" Sig replied.  
"Well, there has been something I've been meaning to do." Jak said as he looked towards the line where the MHs were being held back.  
"Sig, after I go in there, fire the Peacemaker with as much energy in the shot as you can."  
"Jak, even with that armor you're wearing, I don't know if you'd survive a blast like that." Sig said.  
"Don't worry about me. When you see what I'm planning to do, you'll know you've got nothing to worry about." Jak countered.  
"If you say so chili pepper…"  
"Uh, Jak?"  
"What Dax?"  
"Are you crazy?" Jak didn't reply. Instead, he started running towards the front line.  
"Here we go everybody!" Sig yelled as he saw Jak running toward the front line. The Freedom Guard reloaded their Vulcan mods in preparation, while about 1/3 of the men there held the MHs back with their remaining ammo. This was it.

* * *

A ferocious sounding roar came from Jak as he dropped his restraints. He ran into the crowd of MHs as his dark side took control. They swarmed him. Sig saw this as the moment Jak just talked about. He took aim, then fired a supercharged blast from his Peacemaker. At the moment Sig chose to fire, the MHs directly on Jak were flung back by Dark's power. The blast fried all of them to a crisp while they were still in the air. It also took care of quite a few MHs around Jak. After a moment, the intense light from the shot cleared up and Sig looked around, frantically searching for Jak. He could see something were Jak had been covered with MHs, but it looked… different. Sig got a little worried as the MHs began to recover from the blast and went after the closest target: Jak!  
He flipped the switch to begin charging the Peacemaker for another shot, but it still needed more time to cool down from that supercharged blast.  
"Give 'em everything you got, cherries!" he yelled as loudly as he could. He picked up a spare gun from a rack, and began to let loose with a Vulcan Fury mod along with the rest.

* * *

Author's Note: This next part might get a little confusing. If something is in 'single quotes' like that, then it means that is what is being thought. I figure Dark, Light, and Jak himself are all intelligent enough to have a decent conversation. Well, I don't know about the decent part.

* * *

As the swarm was almost upon him, something clicked. He was ready. Enough Dark Eco was built up for what he needed. It was only for a diversion, right? He felt his body expand upwards and outwards as he transformed into the Dark Giant. The energy released from the change killed all the MHs that had gotten to close. He just stood there as the battle going on around him suddenly seemed insignificant. 'We have a mission, you know.' Dark growled as he was brought back to reality. He swatted at all of the MHs in his way. He made his way deep into the MH sector. He heard an annoying beeping and growled at the thing making the noise.  
"Jak! Jak! Are you there? We are firing the bomb in approximately 2 minutes."  
He didn't understand the sounds, but Jak did.  
'That's our cue to leave, big guy.' Jak said to Dark.  
'Why should I leave? These puny creatures pose no threat to me.'  
'That's not the problem. There is bomb coming this way that will exterminate all life in its blast radius. And it's not the kind of bomb you can weather. Not even in like you are now. It will kill us.'  
The Giant snorted as if to say, "I will do what you say this time, Jak."  
As the Giant was ripping through the MHs in its way, it was being hurried along by Jak in the back of its mind.  
'We need to be out of here in 1 minute or less, Dark.' Jak said.  
'Do not presume to order me around. I will not let something made by your kind take my life.'  
As they drew near to the door, a spectacular blast threw them back into a far wall. The MHs had set a trap for them.  
'Great,' they all thought in unison.  
Dark could feel the Eco draining from him. He knew the Dark Giant form was almost used up for now. He did the only thing he could think to do that would be beneficial: a Dark Giant Blast. He jumped high into the air and brought his fist down hard into the ground, sending out a shockwave of Dark Eco in every direction. A sizable depression was left in the ground from the force of the Dark Giant's fist impacting the earth.  
'You two had better find a way to get us out of this,' was all Dark had strength enough to say as he slipped back into the recesses of Jak's mind.

Jak then found himself standing up to a large number of MHs coming his way. He couldn't think of any way to get out of this, so he fired off a Super Nova shot. That bought him some time to think.  
'I have to get to the forest!' He began running as fast as he could, but he was tired. The transformation to Dark Giant was always taxing, but even more so after using a Dark Blast. Still, he couldn't really blame Dark. After all, from his point of view, it was the best thing he could have done at that moment. As that thought left his mind, Jak could hear a shrill whine. And it sounded like it was getting louder.  
'The bomb!' They both thought at once.  
'What are we gonna do?' Jak wondered.  
'Leave it to me.' Light said.

Jak didn't argue. Light was always collected. He always seemed to be the rational one. Jak felt slightly dizzy as Light took over, but the feeling passed, and he was left with a sense of peace even amidst the bomb going off and the MHs screeching around him. Suddenly, the world seemed to slow down. Then, Jak realized the truth.  
Light could almost laugh at how Jak was feeling. 'I can't really blame him though,' Light thought. To Jak, this situation seems out of control. Light had simply clapped his hands, and the world around them froze. He could feel the wings form behind him, and he jumped off the ground to gain some altitude. With a half-dozen powerful flaps of his wings, he was high enough in the air that the bomb's toxic gas couldn't affect him. He could hear Jak saying to go back to Freedom Headquarters, and he didn't mind complying at all. Jak felt a little light-headed as Light slipped into the back of his mind, and he was in charge once again. He stepped into Freedom HQ, and everyone was more than happy to see him back alive. He hadn't communicated back to them once to say he was okay, or that he had made it into the forest.  
"You guys worry too much." Jak said.  
"Well, you don't give us much to go on." Torn said.   
"Great job, Jak." Ashelin said.   
"If you two don't mind, could you point me to the nearest bed?" Jak asked.  
"Yeah, I think I'm ready for some sleep too." Daxter interjected. "Jak? Never do that again!" He added mock-angrily. 

Ashelin offered to show him to an apartment they had set aside for him just in case he needed a place to stay while he was in town. Torn didn't care and Jak wouldn't mind if Pecker had been the one to do it. He was too tired from the previous transformations too care. When they got to the door, Ashelin took a key out and unlocked it for him. She showed him to the master bedroom, where he fell on the bed in exhaustion. Ashelin put the key on the table near the bed, and was about to leave, when she decided that she would try asking Jak about their kiss.  
"Jak?" Ashelin said  
"Yeah Ashelin?" Jak replied.  
"What did that kiss mean?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"The kiss… what happens now?" Ashelin pressed her question to Jak. Then, she heard an odd sound. Was he? Could he be? Yep. He was asleep. And snoring. Daxter was asleep too, and for that she was thankful.  
"I guess that's that for now." She said, more to herself than anyone. 'But you haven't heard the last of this, Jak.' She thought as she walked out of the apartment and back to HQ.

* * *

Wow, this edit thing really sucks. I spent a half hour trying to get all the weird spacing and extra lines corrected. Was it worth the trouble folks? 


End file.
